1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to devices utilized in lifting disabled individuals, and more specifically to a lift which includes provisions for lifting which enable health care professionals to roll an individual onto the platform of the lift, lifting him to a desired height, and also includes features which enable an individual being transported on the lift to sit up.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Lifts for use in lifting or transporting geriatric and other patients have in the past utilized scissor arrangements with latches to lock the lift into an upright position. More specifically, gurneys have included wheels for use in transporting individuals and have included the folding or scissor arrangement for use in folding the gurney into a size manageable for transport until an individual was placed thereon, at which time the lift mechanism was utilized and latched in position. Other inventors have directed their efforts toward creating hospital beds which include flexibility in the platform area enabling adjustment of the head section to allow an individual to sit up in bed. None of the prior art of which applicant is aware has taught a safe, dependable lift having the features taught in the present invention; specifically, full adjustability from near floor level up to a level consistent with shifting an individual from the lift platform to a bed, together with a tilt capability, whereby the platform of the lift tilts to enable a health care professional to roll a patient off the floor and onto the lift, and further specifically including a hinged head section and hinged foot section enabling an individual being carried on the platform to sit up during transport while having his legs and back supported.